El cómic
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Tras un sueño extraño, Gregory duda entre si compartirlo o no con un nuevo amigo que ha hecho durante sus vacaciones. – ¿Especie de AU de la adultez de Greg? No tengo el día fino pa' summarys. XD


La luz del sol entraba por el ventanal de aquella gran habitación, molestando a Gregory que medio adormecido se preguntaba qué hora debía ser. Unos dedos le tocaron la nariz, subiendo como si de dos patas se trataran desde la punta y hasta el entrecejo, pasando por todo el puente de la redonda nariz del chico.

—Despierta, princesa — dijo la voz Rob.

Lo había conocido pocos días antes, en una fiesta. Eran sus vacaciones tras graduarse en la universidad, y no podía negar que se lo estaba pasado bien. Le gustaba su pelo claro, rapado muy corto por detrás y con el flequillo un poco largo, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención de aquel chico eran sus labios gruesos, siempre dibujando una sonrisa ladeada que dejaba entrever unos dientes un poco torcidos. Para tener unos cinco o seis años más que él, parecía bastante informal y divertido.

— Solo porque ayer entraste por detrás no tienes por qué llamarme princesa — dijo Greg mientras se estiraba a y bostezaba ampliamente. Había estado soñado con el bosque en el que se había perdido de pequeño con su hermano, con Beatrice y la bestia, y levantarse junto al rubio no se le hacía menos extraño. Se miró las manos, cómo la luz pasaba entre sus dedos y dejaba apreciar el polvo de aquella habitación. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquel Halloween? Seguía siendo un soñador que no se sabía rendir, pero al espejo su imagen ya no se correspondía para nada con aquellos mofletes, a excepción quizá del pelo alborotado.

—Es el vodka quien te habla, señor licenciado, — dijo el rubio fijándose en los ojos oscuros de Greg, que se pasaba la lengua por los dientes de forma provocativa.

Los labios de Rob se pegaron al cuello de Greg, mientras deslizaba una mano desde su pecho y hasta su cadera. Se habían conocido hacia tres noches y era tan confuso sentir una conexión tan especial por alguien a quien apenas conocía, no le había ocurrido desde que era crío.

—¿Tú no trabajas o algo?— dijo Greg pensando en el sueño raro que había tenido. ¿Debía compartir lo que pasaba por su cabeza con Rob? La imagen de Beatrice como una chica pelirroja en vez de como un pájaro estaba grabada en su memoria, a pesar de haber sido solo un sueño había parecido muy real. — Para que pueda robarte mientras te duchas y huir, o algo así…

El rubio levantó la cabeza y miró al chico de Massachusetts desviar la mirada. Ladeó la cabeza y se estiró de espaldas al colchón de nuevo.

Greg le miró y deslizó su mano entre las sabanas bajeras hasta enlazar sus dedos con los del otro chico. ¿Habría estado él también en el bosque y por eso sentía aquella sensación? ¿Es que habían sufrido un coma etílico la noche anterior y había visto a Beatrice de verdad?

—Sí, pero apuntarte mi número de teléfono con un _rotring_ en el antebrazo me parece poco práctico si luego vas a irte a la playa— Dijo para después morderse el labio inferior. — De todos modos, puedo trabajar en casa.

El moreno se incorporó en la cama y buscó sus pantalones por el suelo, estaban a poca distancia. Sin levantarse de la cama los arrastró hasta que pudo agarrarlos bien y sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Trataba de ni fijarse del caos que se acumulaba en aquel cuarto, pero aquel dibujante de comics era francamente muy desordenado.

—Pues…— empezó a decir Greg, cuando Rob le interrumpió cantando su número de teléfono. Los tres primeros dígitos eran iguales al número de Wirt y al ver el nombre de su hermano aparecer en la pantalla pensó en llamarle.

No se había acordado de nada de aquella noche de Halloween en mucho tiempo, y de golpe, como un aviso o un fatal desorden del destino, todo había vuelto a su mente. De forma automática, una vez marcado el número de Rob, pulsó el botón de llamada y dejó de el teléfono diera varios tonos. La musiquilla hortera de un clavicémbalo sonó durante unos instantes y cuando pulsó el botón de colgar paró.

—Sí, debería cambiar el tono de llamada — afirmó el rubio antes de que Greg abriera la boca. Lo cierto era que el moreno quería decirle otra cosa. Estaba seguro que había soñado con el bosque por algún motivo en concreto.

—No, bueno sí, pero quería hablarte de otra cosa que…— Greg miró al vacío, preguntándose si debía o no contarle a aquel tipo del que no sabía nada todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. — Verás, es que hace mucho tiempo yo y mi hermano nos perdimos en un bosque…

Rob se incorporó en la cama, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas como un indio y apoyó el codo contra su rodilla escuchando al moreno. Era un tipo curioso, raro de cojones, pero divertido, así que si le contaba aquello era porque creía que tenía algún sentido. Repasó claramente como Greg se expresaba gesticulando de forma casi musical, le gustaba.

— No era un bosque normal, y había una bestia y un pájaro que hablaba y…— Greg empezó a relatar lo que había recordado, ambientando aquel bosque lúgubre y la casa de Quincy Endicott . Las tortugas negras, Lorna, el leñador… Gran parte de lo que ocurrió y las personas que conoció.

En medio de aquella explicación, el rubio se levantó de la cama y se puso unos calzoncillos limpios. Greg le siguió con la mirada mientras se acercaba a una estantería situada a su izquierda con un sinfín de finos comics, sacando uno en concreto y hojeándolo con cierta indiferencia.

—Si no te interesa me puedo callar — dijo Greg cortando su relato a la mitad. De golpe sintió que comprendía a su hermano Wirt, cuando tenía algo que decir pero parecía que a los demás no les importaba demasiado.

—¡Oh! No, para nada, solo que… ¿Cuánta marihuana habías fumado cuando eso pasó? — preguntó el chico dejando el comic sobre las piernas de Greg.

—Tenía cinco años, tío — empezó a reírse Greg. Había sido un poco idiota al pensar que le iba a creer, se golpeó la cabeza ligeramente con la mano y dejó escapar un suspiro. Después de todo ni siquiera se conocían de verdad como para que no pensara que estaba como una jodida regadera.

Rob arqueó las cejas y le señaló el comic de nuevo.

—¿Por qué quieres que lea un comic? — preguntó Greg leyendo el nombre del autor, que no era otro que el del mismo chico que tenía sentado en la misma cama que él.

Greg miró las primeras páginas, sin leer las letras y centrándose en los dibujos. Los arboles con rostros eran el fondo de todas las escenas, la posada formaba parte del comic y el protagonista era un chico rubio y asustadizo que hacía trucos de magia. Le llamaban el mago.

—Tenía unos once años cuando estuve en ese sitio, mis padres creyeron que iba drogado —afirmó Rob ladeando una sonrisa. Hasta aquella mañana él mismo creía que había sido todo una fantasía infantil. — Nos atropellaron a unos amigos y a mí, un tipo borracho ¿cómo fuiste tú a parar ahí?

—Mi hermano y yo casi morimos congelados por hipotermia — arqueó los hombros Gregory. Realmente tampoco es que supiera cómo había llegado a perderse en aquel bosque.

— Pues llevan años pidiéndome una nueva entrega de ese comic y… No tengo intención de volver.

—Supongo que por el módico precio de…— Greg levantó los dedos índice y medio en comillas, — una "cita" decente quizá te dejaría escuchar mejor la historia del peregrino y el soñador.

El rubio dejó escapar una risa un tanto infantil y se acercó colocando su cuerpo sobre el de Greg, para depositar un leve beso en los labios de este.

—Claro, princesa.

**NA: —Esto es una aberración — dijo el chico con ningún regret de lo que había escrito. LOL Y básicamente eso es lo que tengo que decir. No, Rob no está inspirado en el señor con B, porque para empezar es sexy, no como dicho engendro. **


End file.
